Suppression Squad (Sonic the Hedgehog)
The Anti-Freedom Fighters (Known as the Suppression Squad as of Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #189) are an organization of anthropomorphic characters from the fictional universe of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog '' comics. They are the Anti-Mobius equivalent to the Freedom Fighters, and are a gang of punks intent on making life miserable for everyone they meet; however, with a lack of decent opponents on their own turf, they have occasionally crossed over to Mobius to spark trouble for the real Freedom Fighters. Description and History The Anti-Freedom Fighters can be differentiated by their 'good'-universe counterparts by their style of dress, which is akin to a biker gang. The team originally consisted of Sally, Antoine, Rotor, Tails, and their leader Sonic, all of whom were evil, of course. After a string of failures, most of them attempts to overthrow the Anti-Mobius version of Dr. Robotnik (a veterinarian in this reality, known as "Kindly old Doc Kintobor"), the cadre of evildoers deposed Sonic as leader and lined up under Sally's new beau, (Evil) Geoffrey St. John. By the next time the Anti-Freedom Fighters appear, they have made a few more changes to the line-up. Anti-Sally got bored of Geoffrey and dumped him—making herself leader, Anti-Bunnie joined the ranks to get revenge on Evil Sonic, and Evil Sonic replaced Anti-Antoine with the real Antoine to get revenge on both of them; Antoine is impersonating his evil double for fear that the others will turn on him if they find out the truth. Sonic eventually figures out that the two Antoines have been switched, and undoes the change. Currently, the Anti-Freedom Fighters would consist of the Evil versions of Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Sally and Tails. In more recent issues (#189-#190), it has been shown that the Anti-Freedom Fighters gained some independence and more distinguishing features from the Mobian Freedom Fighters. Their planet has been officially renamed Moebius, and Evil Sonic has long since been renamed Scourge. The other Anti-Freedom Fighters followed suit, with Anti-Antoine becoming "Patch," Anti-Tails becoming "Miles," Anti-Sally becoming "Alicia", and Anti-Rotor becoming "Boomer." The Suppression Squad resents this change and hates Scourge (except Fiona) as shown when Miles goes to the Freedom Fighters and makes a deal with Sally Acorn: Sonic will slow Scourge down and then together The Squad and the Freedom Fighters will defeat him. However, Miles and Boomer later revealed they planned to get rid of both hedgehogs, sideswiped both Scourge and Sonic and dumped them back into Moebius, shutting off the portal between both worlds. The concept of the Anti-Freedom Fighters is quite possibly inspired by the evil version of the Justice League from the "antimatter universe" of DC Comics. Members The Anti-Freedom Fighters are composed of evil versions of the Mobius Prime Freedom Fighters. They possess the same abilities - for the most part - but have negative personalities as part of the package. Evil Sonic/Scourge the Hedgehog Evil Sonic is the Anti-Mobius version of Sonic, and originally led the Anti-Freedom Fighters. After repeated failures, he was ejected from the group and forced to migrate to Mobius Prime. Following defeats at the hands of his Mobius Prime counterpart, Zonic the Zone Cop, his counterpart from the Sonic Underground Mobius, Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, and Locke the Echidna and team-ups with Robo-Robotnik and Rouge the Bat, Scourge was transformed into a more powerful and vastly more dangerous version of himself, this can be proven as he was able to defeat both Sonic and Shadow easily. Even with the combined efforts of the two, they were only able to tire him. He was in forces with Dr. Finitevus and his Destructix minions, but decided to ditch with Fiona when it seemed Enerjak and Super Sonic's battle might prove too destructive. The two fled to Scourge's home dimension, where, "inspired" by Sonic, Scourge decided to test the extent of his abilities and forcefully regained command of the Anti-Freedom Fighters before declaring himself King of his dimension. In an effort to further secure the identities of the evil doubles, many alterations were made, going so far as to call their world Moebius now. A recurring theme is Scourge's womanizing, which has long been his achilles heel; Evil Sonic/Scourge has put the moves on nearly every female Freedom Fighter (in both his world and Mobius Prime) during his career. Anti-Antoine/Patch Originally known only as Anti-Antoine D'Coolette, "Patch" takes his name from the eyepatch he wears. Despite this, Patch has full use of both eyes, both of which are the real McCoy — the eyepatch is to attract the ladies (something Evil Sonic chastizes him for). This, however, changed sometime later when Scourge returned and overthrew his home dimension, as revealed by Patch in issue #192 when he commented on remembering when his eyewear was just for show, suggesting that Scourge had gouged out the eye it had once covered. Patch, like the other Anti-Freedom Fighters, joined forces with Evil Sonic to cause trouble on Mobius. He was defeated by his counterpart, and sent back home. It was later revealed that, for at least two years (issues #126-#150 of the monthly comic, it is said that roughly 10 months had passed on Mobius), Antoine D'Coolette had been replaced by his counterpart from the Anti-Mobius Zone due to the actions of Evil Sonic. It is not known exactly when the change occurred, but it is known to have happened after Evil Sonic escaped Zonic for the first time (when Antoine did not recognize him), but before Sonic returned from his interstellar journey (when Sonic noticed the change of demeanor and scar, but chalked it up to his long absence from Mobius). In the Anti-Mobius Zone, Patch attempted to get rid of his greatest enemy, Evil Sonic, by using a zone transport device created by Evil Rotor to send Evil Sonic to the Prime Zone (where the normal action of the comic takes place). However, Evil Sonic defeated Patch in the ensuing fisticuffs, and switched Patch with the Prime Zone Antoine. Thus, Evil Sonic got rid of his most frequent usurper, while making nobody suspicious in either zone. Patch had many of the traits that Antoine did, but in a twisted, evil way; where his prime-zone counterpart was vain and cowardly, "Patch" was narcissistic and craven. He was able to cover his actual demeanor, and successfully act as if he were the actual Antoine, due to selfless actions performed after he crossed over. However, one notable change has been made by Patch: "Antoine"'s breakup with Bunnie Rabbot. The evil Antoine was not in love with Bunnie Rabbot, and after the transfer, broke up with her. This has resulted in a large change in Bunnie's personality. Meanwhile, the real Antoine was trapped in Anti-Mobius. He imitated Patch, knowing that if he was discovered, the "Anti-Freedom Fighters" would likely turn on him. He also met Bunnie's evil counterpart, Anti-Bunnie, but there was no suggestion of what kind of relationship they had, if any. Anti-Antoine later reveals that he was biding his time, and has unleashed a plot to usurp King Acorn and take over his kingdom. He poisons the king, who then tells Princess Sally that she must ascend to the throne; but the kingdom needs a King and Queen, so Patch sets himself up as a suitor when King Acorn arranges Sally's marriage. His plan goes well, and despite Sonic's interference, Sally accepts her marriage to Patch. The last thing that stands in his way is the comatose king, but when he goes to finish him off with a lethal injection, Prince Elias returns to the castle to declare his right as heir to the throne. Patch immediately works on a plan to oust King Elias, and intends to poison him with the needle he was about to use on King Max; Sonic spots the needle, and thwarts the assassination. At first, Patch accuses Sonic of trying to murder him with the poison; but Sonic, after a previous altercation with the Anti-Freedom Fighters and the real Antoine, deduces the true deception. After defeating Patch, Sonic returns Patch to his dimension and gets the real Antoine back, who promptly proceeds to rekindle his relationship with Bunnie. Their feelings for each other, if anything deepened by their separation, soon led to their engagement. It was subsequently revealed that Patch also used the poison on Antoine's father, General D'Coolette, but with a higher dosage than that of King Acorn. When Antoine and Bunnie went to see him, he died, making Patch the first member of the Suppression Squad to actually kill somebody, and the only member besides Scourge to do so. He would appear again back in his home dimension, preparing for an invasion of the Prime dimension under "king" Scourge's command, preventing Anti-Sally from getting into an altercation with Fiona Fox when the two girls exchange heated words. During the invasion, his arrogance nearly costs him dearly, as he finds himself being ambushed by Amy Rose, who proceeds to chase after him while wielding her piko-piko hammer. Anti-Sally/Alicia Princess Sally Acorn's evil counterpart, Anti-Sally is the current leader of the Anti-Freedom Fighters. Possessing Sally's talent for leadership, but nothing else positive, she is a ruthless leader, and former girlfriend of Evil Sonic. A sadist in every sense that Sally is compassionate, Anti-Sally is an especially vicious member of the team. Unlike on Mobius Prime where Robotnik threw Sally's father into the Void, Anti-Sally comments that she and Evil Sonic performed this ghastly deed themselves and looks back on it as "good times". Ultimately breaking up with Evil Sonic for his inability to lead, she hooked up with Evil St. John, who became leader himself, but she has since dissolved her relationship with him as well and taken direct command herself. She was later thrown into toxic waters inhabited by creatures called 'Octopods', along with Anti-Bunnie. She appeared again preparing for an as-yet unknown mission under "king" Scourge's command, seemingly no worse for wear after her encounter, albeit sporting a grey version of her previous outfit and wielding a whip. She seems somewhat resentful of Fiona, sarcastically referring to her as "her highness." When Sally confronts her about no longer being in charge as princess (and being replaced by Fiona) she replies that survival is more important than titles. As part of Scourge's efforts to further differentiate the dopplegangers from their counterparts, she now goes by her middle name of Alicia. Anti-Tails/Miles Miles "Tails" Prower's alternate self, Anti-Tails has Tails' flight ability, but none of the innocence. While the Primary Tails holds a great admiration for Sonic to the point of seeing him as family, Anti-Tails' 'sidekick' motif with Evil Sonic was nothing more than a performance, which he dropped the moment that Evil Sonic fell out of favor with the rest of the Anti-Freedom Fighters. Anti-Tails sports a leather jacket and a scar on his cheek. In his latest appearance, he has a tuft of grey hair on his forehead and a grey & red outfit with no visible traces of the aforementioned scar. He was seen working with Anti-Rotor on devices known as "globe posts" stolen from Dr. Kintobor of Moebius, which Scourge used to transport himself and the Suppression Squad to Mobius Prime. As per Scourge's move to differentiate the group from their counterparts, he now insists he go by his proper name of Miles, citing Tails' use of the nickname as a lack of self-respect. Recently, Miles has made a deal with Sally and the Freedom Fighters to help take-down Scourge. Apparently, Miles and his buddies where forced to be part of Scourge's team by threat of violence. In addition, they had to use new names (or reveal true names), new costumes, and otherwise distance themselves from their Prime Zone counterparts. Anti-Rotor/Boomer Rotor's Anti-Mobius doppelganger, Anti-Rotor is an evil genius on par with Mobius Prime's Robotnik. Anti-Rotor has all of Rotor's muscle and intelligence, but the similarities end there. He is responsible for many of the Anti-Freedom Fighters' gizmos, including the device that allowed Evil Sonic to switch himself and Anti-Antoine for their Prime counterparts. He later appeared again working with Miles on devices called "globe posts", sporting what appear to be cybernetic prosthetics on his head, back, and arms. This was under orders from Scourge to somehow make themselves different from their Prime counterparts, although Miles believes that Boomer "took it to the extreme" when he gave up being completely organic. Presumably, the mechanical components increase his strength to match Bunnie's robotic limbs, and the prosthetics on his arms are shown being capable of firing destructive sound waves, as seen during the invasion of Freedom HQ, wherein he claims to have adopted the name Boomer over the "weaker-sounding" Anti-Rotor. Since receiving his implants, he has also become more involved in combat, unlike the real Rotor, using them to his advantage in Freedom HQ's takeover. He claims he adopted his cybernetics to 'claw his way out of obscurity'. Anti-Bunnie/Buns Bunnie Rabbot's evil double, Anti-Bunnie was one of Evil Sonic's girlfriends who learned of his infidelity and seeks revenge. It's noted that she is not half-roboticized like her Mobius Prime counterpart, due to the lack of a Roboticizer-employing villain in their universe. She possesses the southern accent of her kind-natured double, but it is slightly less pronounced. Her dress style is semi-goth, and she has none of Bunnie Prime's ability to feel for others. Anti-Bunnie and Anti-Sally were later thrown into highly-polluted water inhabited by presumably hostile creatures called 'Octopods' during a fight with Sonic Prime. Afterwards, when it was discovered that she had developed N.I.D.S (the same disease as Maria Robotnik), she was kicked out by Scourge, who saw it as a weakness. She now works for Dr. Kintobor in a robot suit (called the Omega Care Unit, baring a strong resemblance to its Prime counterpart, E-123 Omega, albeit having a light-blue color rather than Omega's standard red) designed to support her immune system until a cure is found. Kintobor calls her "Buns" and has vowed not to rest until she walks unaided again. For his help, Buns has promised to protect the doctor from her former comrades, though when she asked for weapons to be equipped to the Omega suit, he only allowed for non-lethal weapons designed only to disable a target rather than harm them. While she seems to have an aggressive streak, she also appears to greatly value personal freedom. It should be noted that Buns mentions her disease manifested at the base of her spine, and should the original Bunnie have had equal predisposition to develop it, her partial roboticization would have prevented it from doing so, making it a blessing in disguise. Evil St. John Geoffrey St. John's counterpart, Evil St. John briefly led the Anti-Freedom Fighters. However, after repeated defeats, the others dumped him and Anti-Sally became the new leader. While he had almost no role, it can be assumed that he possessed all of his Prime version's negative qualities with none of the positive. Evil St. John is seedier-looking than his good counterpart, and has a spiky punk haircut. Fiona Fox Fiona, as of Sonic the Hedgehog #189, appears to have joined the Suppression Squad along with Scourge after the events of Enerjak: Reborn. She is seen given orders to the other members on behalf of Scourge who had since become king during that time. However, as seen in Sonic the Hedgehog #189, Antoine D'Coolette tells her that she is not from the Anti-Freedom Fighters Zone, but only thinks of his speech as joke, and was still on their side. Anti-Amy Rose/Rosy The Rascal Anti-Amy Rose, aka "Rosy", currently inhabits the dilapidated Castle Acorn on Mobius. Apart from Scourge, she is the most visually distinct from her Prime counterpart, possessing her original model design from Sonic the Hedgehog CD and her original Archie appearance, only with different colored shoes. Like Amy, she has an over-sized hammer, but it has spiked ends and more closely resembles a medieval war hammer. She seems to have all of Amy's negative traits, only magnified. As with her Prime Zone counterpart, she constantly pursues Scourge, though for the purpose of attacking him, but he always ignores her or brushes her off as a minor threat. She used a magic ring to age herself in hopes of gaining Scourge's attention, but the side-effects of the transformation drove her to insanity. She speaks in a strange sing song voice and seems to wildly veer from a dreamy, disconnected kind of mania to full on psychopathic rage. Her alias is taken from Amy's title in the arcade game, Sonic the Fighters. She bears a marked similarity in personality to ReBoot villainess Hexadecimal (both inhabit abandoned ruins, both suffer violent mood swings and violent rages, both obssesed to a frightening degree with someone who is the most famous individual on their own world). She is the only Anti-Verse self to repeatedly crush her Prime in battle. This is possibly due to both relying on rage for strength in battle and Prime-Amy having yet pursuing the use of her game counter part's sixth sense. Enemies In their dimension, the Anti-Freedom Fighters have free rein over most of the planet; however, they do have some opposition. In the Anti-Verse dimension, Dr. Ivo Robotnik's alternate version is the kindly Dr. Julian Kintobor, who is at first helpless against the miscreants. Although he stands alone in opposing them, Kintobor manages to sustain a force field around the perimeter of Mobotropolis, keeping the Anti-Freedom Fighters in the Great Forest where they can do less harm. After their defeat at the hands of the Freedom Fighers of Mobius Prime, Dr. Kintobor became emboldened and did battle with them, succeeding to the point of pushing the other Anti-Freedom Fighters to dump Evil Sonic as leader. Though Kintobor is the main opponent the Anti-Freedom Fighers face — apart from each other—one other known enemy fights against them. A version of Knuckles from Anti-Mobius, Anti-Knuckles has all the physical attributes of his counterpart on Mobius Prime. Guardian of the Sunken Island, he was at first a pacifistic bystander; after Evil Sonic tricked him into going to Mobius Prime, he saw that the Anti-Freedom Fighers were evil and helped to defeat them. His fate post-"King Scourge" is unknown, though it is hinted he was either killed or otherwise disposed of. Before the Anti-Freedom Fighters rose to power, they had to dethrone Evil King Max, the father of Anti-Sally and an evil version of King Acorn. Similar to what happened on Mobius Prime, the Anti-Freedom Fighters threw the king - who resembled Dr. Robotnik from Mobius Prime - into the Zone of Silence. Of course, the list of Anti-Freedom Fighter enemies includes both their Mobius Prime counterparts and the zone cop Zonic. See also *Freedom Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fictional organized crime groups Category:Fictional doppelgängers Category:1994 comics characters debuts